


A Win-Win Situation

by sehunsbyuntae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Oh Sehun, Exhibitionism Kink, Forgive Me, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Struggle, Praise Kink, Sex on a Car, This Is STUPID, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, What Have I Done, a sprinkling of, basically smut, but ultimately, inspired by sehuns tattoos tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:22:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunsbyuntae/pseuds/sehunsbyuntae
Summary: Jongin has been subtly trying to let Sehun know about his crush on him for about a year now, but can't seem to get his point across. A break during the Ko Ko Bop teaser shoot leads to a tattooed shirtless Sehun sprawled on the hood of the car and Jongin loses all subtlety.





	A Win-Win Situation

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Inna putting the image of Jongin kissing Sehun's chest tattoos in my head, so half of the credit goes to her. She also bullied me into writing this.
> 
> Umm so this is my first attempt at writing anything. Not beta'd so excuse any mistakes. Fingers crossed.

"How many versions are we releasing again?" Jongin asked Sehun as they leaned against the side of the car that was being used for the comeback music video. The rest of the members were with the team & watching Baekhyun's individual photoshoot while Sehun & Jongin rested against the car parked behind the media teams' trailers, trying to escape the sun and heat so that their make up won't melt off.

"Six if you include both Chinese and Korean version. Three in each." Sehun said while fidgeting with the sleeves of his blue hawaiian shirt. It was fucking ugly but he had to make it work. Honestly what were the stylists even thinking?

"Wait, I know about version A and B. which other version are they gonna make?" Jongin wondered, attention focused at the taller boy standing by his side who looked up from his sleeves with an annoyed expression. "Private version, with the photos? how can you not remember? Chanyeol has been sneaking around the dorms trying catch us undressing so he can take photos since last week."

Jongin let out a snort. "So thats why Baekhyun hyung has been wearing lesser clothes and doing pushups in the dining room"

Sehun smiled at that. Baekhyun had indeed been shedding his clothes gradually throughout the past week and had now taken to wandering around in boxers and an undershirt, flexing his biceps pointedly at anyone within a five meter radius, much to Kyungsoo's distress. So far no one had obliged Baekhyun's desire to be photographed while working out and the only picture of him Sehun had taken was while the older was busy scratching his ass while Minseok threw him dirty looks. He fully intended to submit it for the album. If they didn't publish it, it was gonna end up on his Instagram anyway.

"Its called _Private Version_ is it?"

Sehun, who had been musing the caption for his future Instagram post looked up at the question to see Jongin looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Don't get any ideas, you've already shown your abs twice last month, you don't need to strip naked for album sales." he rolled his eyes.

"Who said I'm the one stripping?" Jongin chuckled at Sehuns blank stare. "I'm not the one who promised to show my abs at the next concert."

"What." Sehun seemed confused and it made him look incredibly cute with his orange dyed hair, little painted-on freckles and ridiculous Hawaiian shirt buttoned up to his neck. Jongin wanted to pinch his cheeks.

"You said you wanted to show your abs for your fans, remember? Well, this is a perfect opportunity! You already have make up on, and I'm a better photographer than you anyway. And that way I'll have contributed to the Private version photobook, so its a win-win situation"

He stared at Sehun, who looked like he was thinking up some excuse. Jongin prepared himself for a verbal battle but Sehun surprised him with "Only if you let me take your picture first"

Oh. That was easy. No, that was _perfect._

"Fine," he laughed as he jumped on the hood of the car they were leaning against and enxtended a leg towards the heavens. "Paint me like one of your french girls" He wiggled his eyebrows and stretched his foot.

Sehun snorted as he pulled out his phone and started snapping pictures. Jongin laughed again "I'm spreading my legs for you, so you better give me some good poses too" he smiled and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt to reveal a hint of his toned chest. With a jolt of excitement he noticed Sehun pause a little and narrow his eyes before rolling them at him again. What an ungrateful and clueless brat.

He jumped off the hood of the car after he decided sehun had taken enough pictures. "Get on the hood and show me some skin, carrot top" jongin said as sehun passed by, which earned him a smack on the head from the other. Sehun got up on the hood of the car and awkardly looked at the camera in Jongins hand. "What do you want me to do? I can't just take off my shirt, i have those temporary tattoos on my chest still" Sehun said, adjusting himself into a sitting position on the hood.

Tattoos. Of course they gave Sehun tattoos. Jongin has some tattoos himself, but none on the chest. He felt curiosity with a twinge of excitement at the thought of what Sehun with tattoos would look like. Badass, he supposed, but would he look as hot as he did in their last comeback? Jongin had caught himself perving on his best friend everytime they put on the beat-up-criminal make-up this past year, but he'd thought nothing of it. Sehun was attractive, no doubt, and Jongin appreciated attractiveness. That didn't mean anything. Okay, maybe he had the _teeniest_ crush. Scratch that, he wanted to jump Sehun's bones. He had taken Baekhyun and Jongdae's advice and tried to be as suggestive as possible around Sehun - added that extra bit of force on a hip thrust, exposed as much skin as he could get away with, like today, but to no avail, also like today. The younger barely seemed to notice him peacocking whenever he was around, except to throw a sassy comment his way on the days Jongin was being incredibly obvious. Well, he was about to find out if he found Ron Weasley make-up and tattoos as attractive as bruises in a few minutes anyway. The spontaneous photo shoot was just an excuse, who'd pass up the opportunity to see a half naked tattooed Sehun sprawled on the hood of a muscle car? An idiot, that's who. And despite his flaws, Jongin was definitely not an idiot.

"Even better" he hollered back at Sehun, "girls love tattoos!! You don't have to worry, we're hidden from the other members, they won't laugh at you stripping on the hood of a car in an amusement park."

The taller boy gave a long dramatic sigh that Jongin had only seen reserved for Junmyeons exceptionally awful jokes. He kind of felt proud of the achievement. "Now take off the shirt" he shouted again.

"Uh.. I need help unbuttoning this one. It has buttons on the side I can't reach" Sehun muttered as he arched his back to give his hand access to the side of the shirt "this thing is an ugly death trap."

Jongin marched over to the car and proceeded to help unbutton Sehun's horrendous blue shirt. He felt Sehun's warm breath wash over his shoulder as he expertly unbuttoned the shirt and noticed the warmth creeping up his own cheeks. Why the fuck was he blushing? Whats wrong with him? Jongin mentally slapped himself. He could smell the sweet vanilla smell that Sehun always seem to have around him. It calmed Jongin down, made him feel peaceful but also heady, addicted. They were used to this kind of proximity, hell, they'd even cuddled during their debut days when they had been practicing day and night and fell asleep on each other in the corner of the dance studio or the couch. But something about the way Sehun stared at him when he looked up after unbuttoning his shirt sent a chill down Jongin's spine even in the summer heat. He took a step back, reeling, and waited patiently until the shirt fell off to reveal Sehun's chest.

He choked on his own breath.

Sehuns broad chest was adorned with ink of every color. Delicate patterns of leaves and branches and blooms zigzagged across his skin. The contrast of the dark ink against the peaches and cream complexion of his skin was mesmerizing. Jongin wanted to touch - to feel the colorful blooms on the beautiful expanse of soft skin under his fingers. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, he had reached out and put his palm on the younger's chest, pressed flat.

A shiver ran down his spine when he felt Sehun's hand come up and wrap itself around his wrist in tight grip. Shocked, he looked up to see dark eyes staring back at him intently an inch from his face and his breath hitched. Sehun wore the all too familiar smirk he had when he's up to nothing good.

_Oh fuck._

Sehun knew. He knew just how Jongin felt, how attracted he was, how much he wanted to taste the tattooed skin under his lips - and Sehun was enjoying it. The asshole was actually enjoying the effect he had on Jongin. Gone was the overgrown child who was pouting about his shirt a minute ago, replaced a by a smug brat who was now cocking his eyebrow at him, as if to taunt him further. Then it clicked. Sehun knew all along. He knew the impromptu photo shoot was an excuse for Jongin to stare unabashedly at a shirtless Sehun. He had just played along and caught Jongin red handed. Literally. His secret was out. _That slick fucker_.

He wanted to wipe that grin off Sehun's face, so he did the only thing that seemed logical to him at that moment - he leaned over the edge of the car hood and closed the inch worth of gap between them, smashing their lips together.

He felt Sehun gasp in surprise under him and a wave of satisfaction washed over him at having caught him off guard. He bit down on Sehun's bottom lip and felt him open his mouth to let out a startled moan. Just what he wanted. Jongin pushed his tongue into Sehun's open mouth, who in turn sucked expertly on his tongue until Jongin felt dizzy at the lack of oxygen between them. He moved downwards from Sehun's mouth, licking and kissing along his sharp jawline, down the side of his throat and reached his tattooed chest. Jongin felt high off the sweet vanilla smell that seemed to make his blood rush south. He licked a stripe along one of the boughs of ink that adorned Sehun's chest and felt the grip on his wrist tighten further. It was definitely going to bruise. He bit down on the skin of Sehun's pecs in retaliation, intending it leave his own mark amongst the delicate ink.

He felt Sehun's other hand thread into his hair and pull his head back roughly, forcing him to look straight at his face, eyes dark with lust as he ran a tongue across his own lips where Jongin had bitten him. He felt himself get hot under the gaze.

"Something wrong, baby?" Jongin teased, trying to maintain his melting bravado. But it was fast slipping away under the furrowed eyebrows and piercing gaze of the younger.

"Don't call me that" Sehun's voice was even lower than usual. It sounded dangerous and forbidding and it only made Jongin painfully hard.

"Did you think I don't notice?" Sehun continued, initial surprise at Jongin's bold move gone, the smirk had crept back onto his sharp features, making Jongin's knees tremble. "the way you keep looking at me? how you always seem to find an excuse to touch me? how you somehow end up standing behind me during practice so you get a clear view of me in the mirror? Did you _really_ think I wouldn't notice how you show off when I'm around? Just grind a little bit harder? sway your hips a tiny bit more?" he huffed, as if the idea was ridiculous "everyone thinks you just love to dance, little did they know that their precious Kai also _loves_ being a _fucking tease_ " the last words came out in a low growl and Jongin felt his legs give in under him.

The only thing that stopped him from hitting the ground was the support from the car and the grip in his hair. He really hadn't thought Sehun had noticed, he thought he was being too subtle for him to notice, yet here he was. He had played straight into Sehuns game. In spite of all his confidence and dominance in front of crowds, he was vulnerable in front of Sehun. He felt painfully exposed even though he wasn't the one lacking a shirt and it somehow only served to turn him on even more, knowing how powerless he was against Sehun. How Sehun had played him like a fiddle this entire time while Jongin thought he was the one in control.

Jongin felt a tug in his hair and moved obediently as Sehun's hand guided him downwards until he was level with the alarmingly noticeable tent in Sehun's pants. His own dick ached with the need to be touched and he reached down to palm himself through his jeans while his other hand fumbled with Sehun's belt.

"We are in an amusement park, Sehun! The others could come back any moment" he started to whisper frantically, but Sehun just leaned down and pressed their lips together to shut him up. He pulled away with a bite on Jongin's lip and said "We both know how how much you like showing off yourself and how desperately you want me", the grip in his hair tightened "I think this is a _win-win situation._ " Sehun smirked again.

Jongin felt dizzy. He was drunk off of Sehun's scent, the low gravelly voice made him want to melt into a puddle at his feet - he had never seen this side of his best friend and it made him shiver with desire. The thought of being caught made his skin burn with excitement. His dick was hard and leaking, he was going to ruin his jeans unless he he took them off, but Sehun's grip was still on his wrist and his gaze was still dark. Jongin wrote his jeans off as a small price to pay. He had always been a people pleaser and he wasn't gonna let Sehun down.

He focused at the task on hand, quickly unzipping Sehun's jeans and pulling down his boxers until his erection sprang free. Jongin supressed the moan he wanted to let out at the the sight - Sehun was definitely not a bluffer, his cock was six inches of veiny perfection and Jongin wanted nothing more than to wrap his lips around it.

Jongin locked eyes with Sehun as he kittenishly licked the slit to the tip and took the leaking head into his mouth. The groan Sehun let out as he threw his head back made the bruise on Jongins wrist worth it.

Both of Sehun's hands were now tangled in Jongins hair so he used his now free hand to wrap around the base of Sehun's cock and jerk him off in rhythmic motions while he swallowed as much as Sehun's length as possible. He swirled his tongue along the veiny shaft and a surge of satisfaction washed over him when he felt Sehuns hips buck under him and heard the rather high pitched moan. He might've been craving this for almost a year, but Jongin wasn't going to lose this power struggle against Sehun so easily.

"You look so good spread out on that car, for everyone to see" Jongin whispered between skittish licks along the length of Sehun's cock. Sehun shivered under Jongin's grip "I wish the other members were here to see you like this, so pretty for me, begging for my mouth on your dick." he spat out in a low guttural voice that made Sehun whimper. He was too turned on to think straight, the feeling of smooth veiny skin under his tongue making his dick throb. He swallowed Sehun's whole length one last time before pulling off with loud and filthy 'pop' and acknowledged Sehun's desperate whine at the loss with a twisted smirk. Sehun tried to reach for Jongin's collar, but Jongin wasn't having his brattiness anymore.

He pulled Sehun off the hood of the car with surprising strength and Sehun tripped on his own foot, tried to stand up but ended up bent over the hood of the car with his hands held behind his back in a tight grasp as Jongin whispered "You thought I'd lie down and listen to whatever you ask me to do?". He bent so the that his chest was flush against Sehuns back and bit the milky soft skin under his ear, leaving bruises. He reached for Sehun's abandoned belt and wrapped it around the taller one's wrists "Turn over, I want to see your face as you beg for my cock to fill you up" he growled into the younger's ear. Sehun turned over so he was trapped between Jongins body and the car, his expression dark and heavy with want. Sehun wrapped his tied up arms around Jongin's neck as the older boy maneuvered him back onto the hood and bent down to trap Jongins bottom lip between his teeth. His tattoos glistened with sweat, he looked divine. Jongin pulled away from the kiss to push Sehun down onto his back and the latter moaned with desperation. He reached his legs out and trapped Jongin between them. That earned him a smack on his bare ass but Sehun wasn't one to back down. His hand were tied over his head but that slight disadvantage didn't seem to deter Sehun at all, in fact he looked like he was enjoying the aggressiveness, trying to provoke Jongin by grinding his bare ass deliciously against Jongins still clothed hard on.

Sehun cocked an eyebrow at him "I would fuck myself, but you kinda made that impossible by tying my hands off and all that." He grinned at Jongin, who was fumbling with a bottle of sunscreen lotion he had snagged from their bags they had packed before leaving that day.

The sassy comment just made Jongin want to turn Sehun into a whimpering mess under him. Sehun was squirming back against his erection, and Jongin just laughed, rolling his hips forward to give him a taste of the friction he was seeking. "You like that, huh? Like feeling my cock pressing into your ass? I want to hear you beg for it."

"Take off your god damned clothes and fuck me already." the younger shot back.

Jongin raised an eyebrow, letting his palm trail teasingly down the curve of the others back until it was cupping his ass, giving it a light squeeze that made Sehun jolt with a lovely little whine. "I'm not even gonna put a finger in you unless you beg me for it. Be a good boy and-" he pressed a slicked up finger against Sehun's entrance, but moved it away when he felt him grind down, "-and beg me to fuck you _right here,_ sprawled on the hood of this car _for anyone to see_."

The shudder that ran through Sehun at his words felt wonderful against Jongin, and he smiled at the younger's blatantly rising desperation, his fracturing attempt to control the situation as he muttered a broken _"You fucking wish"_ at Jongin.

He shoved his finger past Sehun's entrance and felt him tremble as he twisted the finger. Jongin was both annoyed at the resistance to submit but turned on beyond belief as he witnessed Sehun's bravado crumbling under his touch, giving way to neediness "You're already at my mercy, all tied up and exposed prettily. Do you really wanna keep pushing me?" he all but growled at Sehun.

"Hell fucking _yes_ ," Sehun breathed out, and Jongin bit his lip at the roughness in his voice, the raw lust igniting every word into flames. "You wanna hear me beg for it? Fuck, Jongin, I'll beg." His voice nearly broke on the last word, all resistance gone, broken, hips wriggling shamelessly back into Jongin's. 

_"Please-"_ Sehun stared and Jongin groaned at how utterly wrecked he sounded, like he was already stretched out around Jongins cock, when he had only one finger inside him, "- I want to feel you inside me, I want you to fuck me hard and fast, I- _FUCK_ " Sehun moaned loudly as Jongin pushed a second finger inside him and scissored him open as he kissed along the miles of pale inked skin spread out in front of him. He sucked on a tattooed spot on Sehun's neck, wondering if the markings will be visible in the photos even through the tattoos. If the others will notice the hickeys and know that Sehun was now marked as his. _Jongins._

_"Mine."_ he growled into Sehuns neck.

_"Yours."_ Jongin heard Sehun faintly whisper the promise back. It drove him over the edge of sanity.

He pulled his fingers out and dumped almost all of the lotion onto his hands as he slicked up his leaking cock. Sehun whined at the loss of contact but that was replaced with a loud moan as Jongin steadily pushed his cock into Sehun.

Grinning ferally, Jongin pushed inside slowly, groaning Sehun’s name as he felt the taller boy’s body open eagerly to admit him, grinding down to take in his full length, “Fuck, Sehun,” Jongin gasped out, "Look at you, coming apart under my touch. So pretty for me, all that brattiness gone, begging to be fucked out in the open where everyone can see us." He rolled his hip deliciously and Sehun whimpered, tied hand unsuccessfully trying to clutch at something, " _You're_ the one who likes to show off, isn't it? Who knew you were such a pretty little _cockslut_?" He pulled out all the way and slammed back into Sehun, the younger shuddered and moaned almost pornographically as his whole body moved and inch up the car hood at the force of the thrust. "Do you know how _gorgeous_ you look like this with me buried inside your ass, stretching you open? I have almost made up my mind to take your picture like this. That would be the best submission for the photo book, don't you think?" Sehun groaned out at Jongins question. "How do you think the other members will feel? Seeing just how slutty their innocent baby maknae is, _begging_ to be split open on my cock." Jongin rolled his hips and continued, "Spread out so prettily for me, all sweaty and out of breath, cock leaking at how much he wants to be fucked" He emphasized his last sentence by giving Sehuns throbbing dick a firm squeeze as he continued to piston hard and fast into Sehun, making the younger's body tremble. "Do you want to cum for me baby? I need you to tell me _exactly_ what you want from me."

"P- please.. Jongin.. I-" Sehun sounded so wrecked, as if he was on the verge of tears, tied up hands scratching against the cold metal of the car, trying to hold onto something to ground himself but to no avail. "I.. I _need-_ " Sehun heaved a dry sob.

"What do you need baby? You have to tell me.. come on, be a good boy and tell me what you want" Jongin teased and he slammed into Sehun full force again, as the younger bit his lip to stop the screams of pleasure about to escape his lips.

"I need you to t-touch me, pl-please.. Jongin.." Sehun breathed out between whimpers, as if each word took away more from his sanity ".. please, touch m-me, I.. want to cum. _Fuck,_ Jongin, please let me c-cum for you..."

Every single one of the other's whiny moans shot straight down Jongin's dick, running down his spine in shocks of pleasure as his hands found purchase in Sehun's hips, strong hands kneading the supple flesh and soft skin. Sehun whimpered at the rough touch, a breathy stream of _Jongin Jongin Jongin_ spilling from his slightly parted lips.

Jongin's breath hitched when he heard Sehun moan his name brokenly, and it was all he needed to hear. He wrapped his fingers around Sehuns throbbing cock, stroking it hard and fast, driving them both towards the edge of ecstasy.

"That’s it, Sehun, c’mon, baby,” Jongin groaned, jaws clenching, still fucking into him as fast and rough as he could. “Come for me, I want to see you all wrecked underneath me, _so fucking pretty-_ "

Sehun all-out screamed Jongin’s name as he complied, hips stuttering violently back and forth between the heat of Jongin's hand and the pleasure of the penetration, and the older shifted his fingers back, making sure more of Sehun’s release splattered across the ink adorning his own stomach and chest than into Jongin's hand. Feeling Sehun’s ass clenching down around him, his passage tightening almost unbearably from the force of his orgasm, Jongin was overwhelmed. The sight of Sehun spread out all prettily for him, sweaty and gasping for air and covered in his own cum threw Jongin over the edge. He lost his resilience as his own climax hit like a wave within a moment, and he slammed forward, shooting his load into Sehun with a helpless groan of relief. He pumped a few more times, then pulled out and collapsed on top of Sehun, their bodies slotting perfectly together - both trying to catch their breath.

For a few moments they just stayed there like that, Sehun slumped bonelessly against the car and Jongin pressing his face against the crease of the youngers neck, kissing and licking aimlessly at the sweat-slick skin. Then beneath him, Sehun shifted, and made a small noise of amusement. “M’getting cum on me and someone might come by any second. Care to move, asshole?”

Jongin snorted and pushed himself up so that his hands were on either side of Sehun's face. He bent down and stole a kiss from the other's puffed up red lips, running his tongue soothingly across the soft flesh, a silent apology for the rough treatment earlier. Sehun brought up his still belt bound hands up to Jongins face, and Jongin kissed the bruises as he untied the belt and let it fall off Sehun's hands.

Sehun promptly headbutted him.

_"OW! What the fuck?!" _Jongin rolled off of Sehun to his side while the younger slid off the hood and grabbed Jongin's discarded designer jeans to clean himself up. "Have fun explaining **that** to the stylists." Sehun chuckled as he threw the spoiled piece of clothing at Jongin, who let out an indignant squeak and barely dodged it hitting him straight on the face.__

____

"Shit how am I going to wear this for the shoot?" he looked horrified at the realization as he hurriedly pulled up his boxers and smoothed his shirt while a fully dressed Sehun bent over laughing maniacally. "Finally... started... thinking with your... _head_ instead... of your dick... did you?" he wheezed between fits of laughter.

____

"You're a complete asshole!!" Jongin yelled, dumping an entire water bottle on the jeans, in an attempt to get rid of the already half dried cum. "Fuck you!" he shouted at Sehun again when the younger only seemed to laugh harder.

____

"Already craving for round two? _Damn,_ I know I'm hot, but have some self control." Sehun teased.

____

Jongin smiled in spite of the mess in his hands, "Didn't seem so cocky when you were begging me to make you cum a few minutes ago" he shot back.

____

"I just let you win because I'm too lazy and you've been thirsting after my ass for the past year." 

____

Sehun frowned as Jongin laughed at his lame excuse while shuffling through his bag and pulling out a pair of spare jeans.

____

"Well, at least I have pictures for the private version" Sehun rolled his eyes, "you missed your chance."

____

"A small sacrifice for a great prize. And I'm gonna get that photo one way or another." said Jongin, zipping up his pants as he heard the jumble of voices announcing the other members' return approaching near. He pulled Sehun in by the collar and planted a last swift kiss on the pouty lips, "Watch out for someone hiding in your bedroom tonight. There _might_ be cameras involved." he whispered with a wink as he pulled away.

____

Sehun smirked at that. _"I'm not gonna give in to you that easy again."_

____

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it! I don't think I'll write more, but i might, so constructive criticism is always welcome
> 
> pssst: stream ko ko bop, thanks.


End file.
